


Bathed In Beauty And Soaked With Decadence

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Series: Whipped Cream (A Series Of Maylor Smut) [3]
Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Autosexual, Autosexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Worshiping, Shameless Smut, Smut, self obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: "Even Roger himself had to take a moment and relish in the magnificence of himself when he moved into his bedroom; seeing long legs concealed in fishnet stockings reflecting back to him in a mirror lounged against the half-open closet door.Stepping closer, his mouth watered.Pink heels with diamonds pressed to the toes and heels welcomed his tiled floor with thundering snaps with each step he took. His stride was long, promiscuous, and tempting. He was putting on a show."
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Whipped Cream (A Series Of Maylor Smut) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bathed In Beauty And Soaked With Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this as a plot for like. ever but im so horny rn yall LMAO

Roger Taylor was a sight to behold.

With his long-drawn hair and piercing eyes, every man and women who came within his influence sank to their knees and worshipped him like a God; as they should.

Even Roger himself had to take a moment and relish in the magnificence of himself when he moved into his bedroom, seeing long legs concealed in fishnet stockings reflecting back to him in a mirror lounged against the half-open closet door.

Stepping closer, his mouth watered. 

Pink heels with diamonds pressed to the toes and heels welcomed his tiled floor with thundering snaps with each step he took. His stride was long, promiscuous, and tempting. He was putting on a show.

The corset was the latest purchase, but thus far it was his favourite out of all of his outfits. The underwear was white with alluring pink covering trimmings that bordered the sides of the tight attire, and it stretched down to his groin where garters were won around his thighs.

His hair made the outfit perfect. Two perfectly shaped braids were on either side of his head where they rested across his shoulders and by the full sight, Roger was nearly panting.

He stood in front of the gold-edged dipped mirror and slowly bent down, his body going to the right and his rear going out. His mouth dangled open for a moment, tempted to lean in and brush his lips against the reflections, but he instead lowered himself to the ground and stared at his double in the mirror gradually move his hand down to his panties.

His mouth gently gasped in the air when his fingertips met the beginning of his cock that had stiffened near painfully. He didn't allow his double in the mirror to touch, however, he wasn't going to let himself have the pleasure quite yet.

His hand, wrapped in the strictest and most valuable jewels on gold plated bands, went up while his other went down. An index and middle finger clammy with sweat outlined his tongue that stretched to his chin, the salt on his fingers thrusting chills up his arms.

It was almost too much to force himself to wait, but a look into his doubles' eyes made him shake with arousal and anticipation. 

His jaw obediently closed around his fingers and he pushed his cheeks together, sealing them around his lips that were coated in a heavy later of lip gloss and saliva. His body twitched when his abdomen licked the icy ground and dipped back upward in a teasing motion. His teeth dragged on the skin of his fingers, and he was in a lustrious Heaven made by his creation.

Roger whimpered faintly with desire when his abdomen dipped to the floor and put pressure on his cock. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait without giving himself even a small touch. He craved it unlike anything.

He was too focused on himself in the mirror, too focused on the charm that he was radiating, to notice Brian having come into the bedroom. 

Roger glanced up at his partner who was smiling down at him through the mirror but he did nothing else; not even when he stepped over into Roger's open legs and pushed his rear into the floor along with his torso.

He whimpered in lust, and Brian smiled.

"Good boy," Brian whispered. "Sit up."

Roger looked to the floor and pressed his forehead into the glossy hard-wood that was covered in his dribbling saliva. Sitting up, Brian paid no delay in taking his lover by the braids and dragging his head back. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed with warm breath amusing his neck.

"You're gorgeous, just beautiful."

He knew, but it made his cheeks ignite when hearing it from Brian.

Long fingers reached around his torso and stroked back and forth over his panties, making him whimper and whine as he clutched the sides of Brian's hair from behind him.

"Open your eyes, love," Brian demanded kindly. He used his unoccupied hand to cup Roger's cheek and stroke just below his eyes.

Doing as he told like an obedient pet, Roger looked at Brian in the mirror and saw a smile reflecting back at him.

"Look at yourself, look how gorgeous you are. God, you're angelic."

Roger whined and opened his mouth; Brian took advantage of his arousal and slipped his thumb into his lips with his index finger encompassing his cheek. 

Brian finally showed sympathy and slipped his hand below the band of the satin panties where he needed little to no work before Roger was whining and gasping with his mouth biting down on his fingers. Heaving breaths, bucking hips, and the fabric of his underwear becoming cloudy was apart of the show, and Brian pushed himself into his back with his own arousal spilling out.

Unable to form words when his head was racing, Roger tilted back and rolled his lips to Brian's with a gasp discontinuing their eager mouths and forcing them apart.

"You're gorgeous," Brian told between careless, sloppy kisses. " _Fuck_ , Roger."

With a devious smile on his innocent face, Roger chuckled deep in his throat. "I know."


End file.
